Primera vez
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque era la primera vez que el se enamoraba a primera vista


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>¿Era posible enamorarse a primera vista? Ronald Bilius Weasley tenía la respuesta, sí, si era posible, definitivamente lo era.<p>

Aquel día todo estaba planeado, sería sencillo— _o al menos eso era lo que todos esperaban_—: entrarían al Ministerio de Magia, con ayuda de poción multijugos, luego encontrarían a Umbrige y finalmente le arrebatarían el horrocrux.

Pero no contaban con varios factores, cómo Yaxley, o la mismísima Umbrige. Sin embargo fue Yaxley quién más perturbó sus planes, y especialmente a él, porque… ¿Cómo era posible que en tan sólo cinco minutos le hubiesen informado que estaba casado? Fue perturbador aquel instante, saber que su esposa estaba en peligro, que estaba siendo interrogada y además que Yaxley le presionaba con aquello de que en su oficina llovía.

Un momento, estaba olvidando algo importante.

—¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué voy hacer? Mi esposa está allá abajo…—aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con rapidez y con una gran preocupación en su voz.

Escuchó a Harry suspirando cerca de sí. Mejor dicho a Albert Runcorn, el hombre en que se había convertido su amigo, gracias a la poción multijugos.

—Ron, tú no tienes esposa…

La voz de su amigo lo hicieron volver a la realidad… ¡Era cierto! Eso era lo que había olvidado, él no era Reginald Cattermole, él era Ronald Weasley convertido en el señor Cattermole, gracias a una poción multijugos.

—Es cierto…—coincidió con su amigo.

Quizás existían tantas cosas en su mente que lo habían perturbado por unos minutos, y además la imponente presencia de aquél mortífago tampoco es que hubiese ayudado mucho.

Suspiró con tranquilidad. Sí, su esposa no estaba abajo y mucho menos la estaban interrogando, por supuesto que no.

Recordó entonces que debía interrumpir la lluvia que se encontraba en la oficina de Yaxley, sin embargo… ¿Cómo demonios lo haría? No sabía conjuros como Hermione, sólo los que el profesor de encantamientos le había enseñado, y algunos más que había visto usar a sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo logró que deje de llover? —cuestionó.

—Intenta con Finite Incamtate. —respondió Hermione de inmediato.

Luego el ascensor se movió de un lado a otro, obligándolo a tomar el pasamano que allí se encontraba o de lo contrario se caería, estaba seguro de eso. Y paró, luego de unos minutos de ajetreo el ascensor paró, su vista se quedó fija en aquel piso.

—Ron, es tú piso…—informó Hermione a sus espaldas.

Bueno Mafalda Hoppkiss, en quien se había convertido Hermione… ¡Joder! Todo aquello era complicado, sabía que eran sus amigos, pero tenían otro rostro y le parecía que hablaba con adultos en vez de con sus mejores amigos.

—Finite incamtate, claro…—se recordó así mismo.

Y fue Harry—_¿O Runcorn? ¡Ahs! Daba igual_— quién le empujó fuera del ascensor, se giró con el miedo plasmado en su rostro, justo antes de que el ascensor se marchara, para hacer su último cuestionamiento.

—¿Y qué hago si no funciona?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque justo en el instante en que Hermione iba a abrir la boca, el ascensor volvió a andar, y se quedó en aquel piso, _solo_.

Había muchos, demasiados pasillos… ¿Dónde carajos estaba la oficina de Yaxley? Decidió dejarse guiar por sus instintos, se adentró en un pasillo cercano a su posición, mientras en silencio rogaba porque aquel pasillo fuera el correcto.

Sus ojos tomaban detalle de cada puerta, observando los propietarios de las diferentes oficinas, miraba de un lado a otro, de una puerta a otra y de vez en cuando se sentía observado, quizás fuese la oscuridad que lo hacía sentirse de aquella forma.

Sonrió, respiró y suspiró cuando sus ojos encontraron la oficina de Yaxley.

—_Finite incamtate_ recuérdalo Ronald. —se dijo.´

Un nuevo suspiro surcó de sus labios, cuando su mano se posó en la manija y la movió con lentitud, entonces se abrió, la puerta frente a sí se abrió de par en par y efectivamente en aquel lugar llovía.

Era una gran nube lo que se encontraba en el techo de aquella oficina, incluso por la oscuridad de ésta presentía que pronto comenzaría a caer rayos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, debía admitirlo, la magia era simplemente maravillosa.

—¡Finite incamtate! —exclamó.

Y desapareció, la nube y su oscuridad desapareció en un solo instante.

Volvió a sonreír esta vez complacido consigo mismo y agradecido con Hermione, una vez más… ¿Hasta cuando le agradecería a su amiga que le sacase de líos como aquellos? Definitivamente algún día debería pagarle por tantas cosas.

Pero sabía que aquello no sería lo único, debía limpiarla por completo o de lo contrario Yaxley le reclamaría, bueno no a él, sino al verdadero Cattermole, sí, en algunos casos la poción multijugos era fascinante, pero en aquellos era una verdadera condena y molestia.

Suspiró mientras volvía a utilizar su varita para la limpieza de aquel lugar, en esos momentos agradecía a su madre por tratarlo como un elfo doméstico por tantos años, bien no era cierto, Molly no lo trataba como un elfo doméstico, pero era si como él lo veía, esperaba que su madre nunca se enterase de sus pensamientos y muy seguramente moriría.

Decidió recoger y acomodar algunos papeles, mientras su encantamiento se encargaba de ordenar todo lo demás.

Se agachó para recoger los papeles que se habían caído y fue cuando observó aquella foto, esa foto que cambió todo su mundo. Fue un segundo, un instante y se olvidó hasta de donde se encontraba, aquella mujer era simplemente hermosa, era bellísima, única, así era ella.

—Mary Elizabeth Cattermole. —leyó que decía a un lado de la foto… ¡Era su esposa!

Bien, no, _no era_ su esposa, era de Reginald Cattermole, el hombre por quien se hacía pasar, recordar eso fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima, aquella mujer ya tenía dueño, y no, definitivamente no era él.

Suspiró con tristeza mientras tomaba el archivo que hablaba sobre la señora Cattermole, y luego acomodó los demás en el escritorio de Yaxley, tenía que apurarse, la poción multijugos se acabaría pronto, tenía experiencia y no solían durar mucho, sólo el tiempo suficiente.

Sonrió notablemente al ver que todo estaba listo, sin embargo él, estaba empapado, maldita lluvia provocada, lo había dejado de aquella manera. Soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras se devolvía por el mismo pasillo que había llegado hasta allí, necesitaba encontrar el ascensor, para buscar a Harry y a Hermione, conseguir el horrocrux y salir de ese lugar.

—B-buenos días. —tartamudeó al entrar al ascensor, el hombre que allí se encontraba logró intimidarlo.

Sí, había encontrado el ascensor. Y además ya estaba montado en él, luego de su saludo el mismo se volvía a poner en marcha.

Sin embargo pese a que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el recuerdo de la foto de la señora Cattermole volvió a su cerebro, aquella mujer era simplemente hermosa, le gustaba quizás demasiado para su gusto, pero no podía evitarlo, la mujer era única y bellísima.

—Ron… ¡Soy yo, Harry!

Escuchó la voz del hombre a sus espaldas y se volteó rápidamente.

—Harry ¡Caray! Me había olvidado de tu aspecto…—mencionó con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. — ¿Dónde está Hermione? —cuestionó al notar que la chica no se encontraba allí.

El elegido suspiró.

—Tuvo que bajar a las salas de tribunal, con Umbrige, no pudo rechazarla. —acotó el pelinegro.

Ronald suspiró. Problemas…. ¿Acaso nunca se acabarían?

Un momento… ¿Qué había dicho Harry? ¿Abajo? No era allí donde se encontraba… ¡Oh, joder! Aquello sería terrible, quizás demasiado.

Pero… ¿Por qué temía? De todas maneras nada podía ocurrir ¿No? ¡Ahs! Ya se estaba volviendo paranoico ¿Quién podía enamorarse con una sola mirada? Ya había visto su foto, y sí, debía admitir que le había parecido simplemente hermosa, pero… ¿Sería para tanto?

—Harry no…— ¿Qué rayos iba a decirle? "_Harry no bajaré por temor a enamorarme de una mujer hermosa_" ¡Ja! ¡Por Merlín! Sólo a él se le ocurrían aquellas estupideces, sí, definitivamente.

Además ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de alguien con solo verlo? Aunque debía admitir que le había gustado la foto de la señora Cattermole ¿Cómo sería en persona? ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello?

—¿No qué, Ron? —cuestionó Harry.

El gryffindor sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos.

—Nada Harry, tonterías…—comentó.

Y finalmente el ascensor se detuvo. Seguía los pasos de Harry, siempre lo había hecho y pese a todo era lo mejor para él, lo sabía, Harry tenía más experiencia con los hechizos, casi al igual que Hermione.

Se adentraron por un oscuro pasillo y llegaron por fin al tribunal, allí estaba Mafalda Hoppkiss, es decir Hermione, y a un lado de esta se encontraba Umbrige, quien llevaba colgado el relicario… ¡Sí! Lo habían conseguido, sólo había un problema, bueno no uno, sino dos grandes problema, el primero: La sala estaba llena de dementores, el patronus de Umbrige lo aseguraba y segundo: Estaba llena de mortífagos… ¿Había algo peor que eso?

Pero su mirada se detuvo en el acusado, mejor dicho la acusada, era ella… ¡Por Merlín! Se veía aún más hermosa que la foto.

Y fue como si algo lo arrastrase, como si aquella mujer tuviera un imán… ¿Cómo es que se había dicho hacía algunos segundos? "_¿Cómo podría enamorarse de alguien con tan sólo verlo?_" Pues allí estaba su respuesta, allí estaba ella.

Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, aquella hermosa, maravillosa y perfecta mujer que se encontraba frente a sí.

Entonces ella lo vio, lo vio y sonrió ampliamente. Sí, seguramente tenía cara de idiota en aquel momento, pero no le importaba, no si aquella hermosa mujer seguía sonriéndole.

—Reg,_ oh Reg_ pensé que no llegarías… —oh rayos… ¿Se podía tener una voz tan perfecta? ¡Joder! Así, sería realmente difícil, muy difícil… ¡A una mierda! Lo sabía, ya lo estaba… ¿Para qué demonios lo negaba?

Enamorado, total, absoluta y completamente enamorado ¡Maldición! Sólo a él se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa ¡Oh! Era cierto no era su culpa, sino de su corazón, sí… maldito desgraciado y traidor… ¿Por qué era tan débil? Aunque no, la culpa era… ¡De sus ojos! Claro ellos eran los culpables de lo que su traidor corazón había hecho.

Enamorarse, enamorarse de Mary Elizabeth y aquí venia la parte mala, la parte macabra, cruel y despiadada del asunto, porque no sólo era Mary Elizabeth sino que era "de alguien", pertenecía a Cattermole y… un momento ¡Él era Cattermole! Bien no, no lo era, pero la poción multijugos le daba su rostro, su vida, al menos por una hora ¿Y sí…? No, definitivamente no, Harry y Hermione le necesitaban, aunque no entendía por qué, si prácticamente él era un estorbo en el grupo.

¡Ahs! Tenía que aceptarlo, él era Ronald Weasley, no Reginal Cattermole…

Un momento… ¿Cuándo comenzó a correr? Oh sí, era cierto que por estar mirando constantemente a _su_ esposa ¡Bien! No a su esposa, sino a la señora Cattermole se había olvidado de lo demás a su alrededor, al parecer Harry había armado un gran revuelo en el tribunal, sobre todo porque tras de sí venían… ¡Dementores! ¡Oh por Merlín y Morgana! Y…. ¡Mortífagos!

¿Podía ir peor? Sí, podía ir peor estaba seguro de eso, todo por una extraña frase que Hermione le había recitado mucho tiempo atrás, y que de alguna milagrosa manera aún podía recordar… ¿Cómo se llamaba quién la dijo? No, lo recordaba, sabía que su nombre comenzaba por la "M" o algo así ¿"Morfin"? No, definitivamente el sanguinario pariente de Lord Voldemort no podía ser… ¿"Merope"? No ¡Obviamente no! Mucho menos la madre de Voldemort podía ser, además era un hombre, de eso estaba seguro, no una mujer.

Oh rayos… ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba? ¡Ah! ¡_Murphy_! Sí, ese era el hombre y ahora… ¿Cómo decía la frase? Oh sí, ya lo recordaba.

_¿Qué es lo único seguro que puede pasar cuando las cosas están mal_? Ciertamente… _Pueden ponerse peor_

Entonces sí, aquello podía ponerse peor, mucho, demasiado peor. Y verdaderamente se puso aún peor cuando los dementores estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, despojándolos de sus recuerdos felices, sumergiéndolos en la tristeza… ¡Rayos! ¡Diablos! ¡Y joder!

Minutos, segundos, quizás horas fue lo que tardaron para llegar al ascensor y gracias al patronus de Harry pudieron deshacerse de los malditos dementores. Sí, definitivamente Harry era bueno con aquél hechizo, algún día debía felicitar a su amigo, algún día.

Pero al girar su vista nuevamente se olvido de donde estaba ¡Maldición! Eso no era nada bueno, estaba en un escape, en medio de una casi guerra y no podía distraerse de aquella manera, pero sinceramente tampoco podía evitarlo.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo su mano se dirigió hacia la mano de la señora Cattermole, le dolía llamarla así, pero era la verdad, no sólo era Mary, sino también Cattermole y no le pertenecía, no a él, sino a su esposo… ¡Maldito Cattermole! Un momento… ¿Qué eran aquellos pensamientos? No, él simplemente debía aceptarlo, como siempre había aceptado las cosas.

Sí, definitivamente su destino era una mierda, estúpida, maldita y soberana mierda. Y su corazón que lo traicionaba de aquella forma, a la par con sus ojos, los dos eran unos malditos traidores y si no fueran tan necesarios en su cuerpo ya los hubiera arrancado de sí.

Quizás así dejaría de mirarla, quizás así dejara de amarla, aunque siendo sincero lo dudaba, lo dudaba total y completamente.

El sonido del ascensor lo sacó de su ensoñación, sí, definitivamente aquél era el momento final, la tuvo durante unos minutos y la perdería tan pronto… ¿Acaso Merlín tenía algo en su contra? Sí, de seguro era eso, aquella divinidad a la que le debían toda su magia de seguro gozaba haciéndolo sufrir.

Un suspiro doloroso surcó de sus labios, sus pasos eran rápidos y algo retrasados por el agarre de Mary, era justo, ya era el momento de decirle de aquella forma, al menos en su mente.

Y paró su andar, no, definitivamente no podía llevarla, además pronto terminaría el efecto de la poción multijugos y aquella hermosa, magnifica y maravillosa mujer se daría cuenta de que él no era su esposo.

Respiró profundamente, aquello sería difícil, muy, demasiado difícil.

Tomó las manos de Elizabeth con las suyas propias, tenía que asegurarse de que por lo menos ella estuviera bien, de que no volvieran a atraparla, de que… _fuera feliz._

—Mary ve a casa, empaca lo necesario, recoge a los niños y…—oh mierda, era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo. —sal del país que no te encuentren asegúrate de eso.

Ella le miró con los ojos vidriosos, oh no, que no llorase o él se moriría allí mismo… ¡Joder! Maldita y bendita la hora que se le ocurrió a Harry asaltar el Ministerio de Magia.

—Oh Reg… ¿Por qué siento que no te volveré a ver?

Quizás porque era cierto, estaba seguro de que nunca la volvería a ver, mucho menos ella a él.

—Sólo haz lo que te dije Mary…

Y ella lo besó, no, él no lo había hecho sino ella, simplemente había tomado su rostro por sorpresa y lo había besado.

Él correspondió con una intensidad que nunca había sentido, sentía que debía dar todo en aquél beso, dar todo de sí, para no sufrir tanto después, gimió en los labios de aquella mujer y ella en los de él.

Entregados, ambos estaban entregados a aquél beso. Pero como todo lo que comienza acaba, de igual manera terminó el beso.

—Te amo Mary…—aquella frase salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y él rogaba porque no los abriera.

—Y yo a ti…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Final alternativo<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo demás sucedió rápido, quizás demasiado, ella abrió los ojos y le vio, vio que no era <em>su<em> esposo y una cara de asombro se asomó en su rostro, pero él sonrió, feliz, así estaba porque pese a todo ella había confesado que lo amaba, no le importaba que ella hubiese pensado en su esposo, porque esas palabras se las había dicho a él y nadie más.

Yaxley los había perseguido hasta Grimauld Place, y Hermione al darse cuenta los había aparecido en otro lugar logrando que él es escindiera, fue simplemente doloroso aquél momento, pero ya estaba recuperado y aún había muchas cosas que hacer.

Encontrar los horrocruxes era lo primero, destruirlos lo segundo, lo tercero acabar con la tiranía de Voldemort y finalmente vivir en paz y felices.

Aunque quizás lo de felices no fuera para él, pero por lo menos viviría en paz y quien sabe quizás algún día visitaría a…

—Mary…-susurró mientras observaba aquella foto que había tomado de la oficina de Yaxley.

Después de todo visitar la oficina de aquél mortífago, no había sido tan malo. Porque fue gracias a eso que se enamoró por _primera vez_, y siendo tan sólo necesario una mirada.

Fin


End file.
